


Amazonian Amoureuse

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Die versunkene Stadt 1+2, F/M, Humor, M/M, Wild-Boys-Slash-Universum
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Auf der Suche nach Tawnias verschleppten Verlobten landete das A-Team im brasilianischen Urwald zwischen Flusspiraten und Nazis. Natürlich gab es ein richtiges Happy End inklusive Tawnias Hochzeit. Die Story beginnt danach: Bobbi, die Tochter eines Piratenkapitäns, hat ein Auge auf Face geworfen. Zwar war der gute Faceman einem Flirt mit ihr nicht abgeneigt, doch ihr Vater möchte die beiden nun in den Hafen der Ehe schippern sehen. Eine Vorstellung, die Face in helle Panik stürzt – und Murdock auf den Plan ruft… Teil meines Wild Boys (slash) Universums.





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Amazonian Amoureuse (Wild Boys Universum)  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Die versunkene Stadt 1+2  
Charaktere: HM Murdock, Templeton „Face“, John „Hannibal“ Smith, BA Baracus, Bobbi Cardena, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Murdock/Face, Face/Bobbi  
100ff-Challenge-Thema: #085.Sie  
Worte: 5092  
Rating: PG-15, slash, het, Humor  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe: Auf der Suche nach Tawnias verschleppten Verlobten landete das A-Team im brasilianischen Urwald zwischen Flusspiraten und Nazis. Natürlich gab es ein richtiges Happy End inklusive Tawnias Hochzeit. Die Story beginnt danach: Bobbi, die Tochter eines Piratenkapitäns, hat ein Auge auf Face geworfen. Zwar war der gute Faceman einem Flirt mit ihr nicht abgeneigt, doch ihr Vater möchte die beiden nun in den Hafen der Ehe schippern sehen. Eine Vorstellung, die Face in helle Panik stürzt – und Murdock auf den Plan ruft… Teil meines Wild Boys (slash) Universums.

Cajon = Coffin (Sarg)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

“Witch doctor” stammt von David Seville und ist eine Hommage an die herrliche Szene in „Die versunkene Stadt“, in der Murdock diesen Song zum Besten gibt und dabei – angetan mit einer in den Ruinen gefundenen Maske – B.A. halb zu Tode erschreckte... 

 

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too  
And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do...

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
He said to...

 

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch in der Siedlung der Flusspiraten war noch lange keine Stille eingekehrt. Brian hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die halsabschneiderischen Preise bezahlt, die in der nächstgelegenen Stadt verlangt wurden und so war alles vorhanden, um bei den Hochzeitsgästen für Fröhlichkeit zu sorgen. Der ent-mystifizierte El Cajon thronte wie ein König über die Festlichkeiten und hätte nicht stolzer sein können, wenn es die Hochzeit seiner eigenen Tochter gewesen wäre. 

Hannibal zündete sich eine frische Zigarre an und sah sich um. Tawnia und Brian hatten die Feier verlassen, um ihre Hochzeitsnacht zu beginnen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die inzwischen mehr oder weniger völlig betrunkenen Flusspiraten schweifen.

B.A. war schon geraume Zeit zuvor verschwunden, um nach ihrer Ausrüstung zu sehen, die bereits für die Rückreise in zwei Tagen auf Bobbi Cardenas Lastkahn verstaut war. Wo Murdock war, mochte der Himmel wissen, vielleicht war er immer noch mit den Dreharbeiten seines Films beschäftigt – obwohl er seine Baskenmütze an einen der Piraten verschenkt hatte. Über den Verbleib seines Lieutenants hatte er dagegen klare Vorstellungen, da auch Bobbi nirgends zu sehen war. 

Beim Gedanken an Face schüttelte John den Kopf. Er mischte sich normalerweise nicht in das Privatleben der beiden jungen Männer ein, solange es keine Auswirkungen auf ihre Arbeit hatte. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie die Beziehung zwischen seinem Lieutenant und ihrem Piloten eigentlich aussah. 

Face lief noch immer jedem hübschen Rock nach, der ihren Weg kreuzte – und nicht nur, wenn es um eine seiner Schwindeleien ging. 

Und was Murdock dachte... wer wusste schon, wie Murdocks Kopf wirklich funktionierte. Wann immer Face mit Bobbi loszog, schloss sich der Pilot nur enger an B.A. an und startete eine Reihe freundschaftlicher Zankereien. 

Hannibal hatte einige Male beobachtet, dass B.A. Face heftiger anpackte, als nötig gewesen wäre. Also war er nicht der einzige, der sich um den Piloten sorgte. Obwohl er unabdingbares Vertrauen in Murdock hatte, war er sich stets klar, dass er in gewisser Weise ihr verletzlichstes Mitglied war. Und jede Kette war nur so stark, wie ihr schwächstes Glied. 

Rauch, Alkoholdunst und der Geruch zu vieler ungewaschener Körper füllte die Hütte zum Ersticken. Smith atmete tief durch, als er in die tropische Nacht hinaustrat. 

Unten am Fluss, wo Bobbis Kahn Seite an Seite mit dem Boot ihres Vaters vor Anker lag, brannte ein Feuer. Hannibal nahm an, dass er dort seinen Sergeanten finden würde. 

Allerdings war es nicht B.A., sondern Murdock, der an der Feuerstelle saß und verträumt in die Flammen starrte. Die Knie zur Brust hochgezogen, das Kinn darauf gestürzt, die Arme um die langen Beine geschlungen, wirkte der Pilot viel zu jung, um sich im brasilianischen Dschungel herum zu treiben. 

Sie sollten alle nicht hier sein, dachte Hannibal müde, als er sich neben Murdock setzte. Unten am Wasser hörte man das Lärmen der Hochzeitsgesellschaft kaum mehr. Dafür herrschten andere Geräusche vor – Tierlaute, das Gurgeln und Glucksen des Flusses hinter ihnen, das Rauschen und Rascheln des sie umgebenden Urwaldes. 

Sie weckten Erinnerungen an andere Orte, andere Zeiten. Er fragte sich, ob der Mann neben ihm die gleichen Gedanken hegte. Er fragte sich, ob der exzentrische Regisseur H.M.M. wieder an die Quelle zurückgekehrt war, der all die schillernden Persönlichkeiten des Piloten entsprangen. 

„Sind die Dreharbeiten inzwischen abgeschlossen, Captain?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Murdock legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Die Dreharbeiten?“, wiederholte er träumerisch. 

Hannibal musterte ihn. „Du hast an einem Film gearbeitet, weißt du das nicht mehr? Er wird ‚Closed for Remodeling’ heißen.” 

Der Pilot gab ein Brummen von sich und starrte wieder ins Feuer.

Smith packte ihn am Kinn und drehte ihn zu sich zurück. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Captain?“, fragte er scharf.

„Ja, ja“, murmelte Murdock. „Face mag meinen Film nicht.“ Er grinste schief, aber nur für einen Moment. „Ich bin müde, Colonel. Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?“

Hannibal legte den Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Mann. „Bald, Captain, bald. Geh’ schlafen, Murdock.” Er lächelte, als sich der Pilot wie ein übermüdetes Kind an ihn lehnte. In einem Aufflackern von Zärtlichkeit, das ihn selbst am meisten überraschte, strich er ihm übers Haar. „Hast du deine Medikamente genommen, Murdock?“ 

Smith erhielt keine Antwort. Der Pilot schlief. Er war vermutlich okay. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Murdock von einem Extrem ins nächste fiel – mal kindlich, mal ernst - und gelegentlich traten auch Phasen der Verwirrung auf, vor allem nach besonderer Anstrengung. 

Bestimmt war er morgen wieder okay und würde eine Pflanze adoptieren oder mit Billy, seinem unsichtbaren Hund, in den Ruinen herumtoben. Aber bis dahin konnte es ja nicht schaden, noch eine Weile bei ihm zu bleiben und darauf zu achten, dass es keine Alpträume waren, die Murdock durch die Nacht begleiteten.

Er saß da, starrte ins Feuer und rauchte, bis Murdock unruhig wurde und etwas von Käfigen zu murmeln begann. Hannibal weckte ihn und schickte ihn aufs Schiff, damit er in seinen Schlafsack kroch. Er wusste, B.A. war dort und würde „ein Ohr“ auf den Schlaf des Piloten haben. 

 

* * *

 

„Face.“

Peck zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er räusperte sich, als er Hannibal an die Reling des Kahns gelehnt stehen sah. „Uh, ich... Guten Morgen. Ich... ähem... habe eine kleine Morgenrunde gedreht. Um... ähem... fit zu bleiben.“ Dem sonst so silberzüngigen Lieutenant fehlten offensichtlich die Worte. Aber wann ging ihm das schon anders, wenn er sich vor dem kritischen Blick des Colonels verteidigen musste - und doch nur wieder einmal bewies, dass er ungenügend war.

„Ja.“ Hannibal zündete eine Zigarre an. „Fitness ist natürlich wichtig“, sagte er spöttisch. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust. El Cajon ist auf einen Schwiegersohn aus. Und im Augenblick scheinst du in seiner Gunst ganz weit vorne zu liegen.“ Er zog seine Handschuhe an. War Face etwa blass geworden?

„Er hat das... gesagt?“, fragte Face unbehaglich.

Hannibal grinste, doch seine Augen und seine Stimme waren bar jeden Humors. „Ich denke, er poliert schon seine Bibel – und für den Fall, dass du ‚Nein’ sagen solltest - die Schrotflinte.“

„Hannibal, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst“, protestierte Face und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Verdammt, hier unten am Fluss war es aber auch kalt um diese Zeit. Und dieser Morgennebel, der ihm unter die Kleidung zu kriechen schien. Face begann den Dschungel zu hassen. Ganz zu schweigen von all dem mörderischen Kleinvieh, das ihm die Nacht „versüßt“ hatte. Bobbi war wohl an all die Blutsauger gewöhnt, sie hatte wie ein Stein neben ihm geschlafen. „Ich meine, er weiß doch, dass wir morgen von hier abhauen. Oder... er erwartet doch nicht etwa, dass ich Bobbi mit nach L.A. nehme?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was El Cajon von dir erwartet.“ Smith kletterte über die Reling und über die Strickleiter auf den Steg. Er blickte seinen Lieutenant an. „Ich erwarte doch von dir, dass du die Sache in Ordnung bringst. Und zwar schleunigst. Ich möchte wie geplant von hier abreisen und mich nicht heimlich davonstehlen müssen, weil du dich mit diesem dreckigen Piraten anlegst.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Pecks Schulter. „Das gleiche würde ich dir auch in Hinsicht auf deine Beziehung mit Murdock raten. Face – ich werde nicht länger zusehen, wie du mit ihm umgehst. Murdock ist Teil dieses Teams – unserer Familie. Er ist keine deiner üblichen Eroberungen, die du benutzt und fallen lässt. Verstanden?“

Face brachte nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande. Er sah dem Colonel verblüfft nach, als der dem Trampelpfad zum Camp der Flusspiraten folgte und schon nach wenigen Schritten vom Dschungel förmlich verschluckt wurde. 

„Wow“, erklang es hinter ihm. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich um mich solche Sorgen macht.“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen zuckte Face zusammen, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme ansprach. Er drehte sich um und sah Murdock auf der Reling balancieren. „Wie lange stehst du schon da oben?“ Konnte es sein, dass Hannibal seine Anwesenheit auch nicht bemerkt hatte? Oder waren seine Worte für sie beide bestimmt gewesen? Der Colonel tat nie etwas ohne Grund... „Komm’ da runter, du Spinner. Ich habe keine Lust, dich aus dem Fluss zu fischen.“ Er sagte es mit einem Lächeln, aber seine Stimme klang scharf.

Murdock sprang lässig von der Reling auf den Steg. „Ganz cool, Facey. Ich habe alle Folgen von Wally Gator gesehen. Alligatoren mögen mich.“

„Ja, als eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihrem üblichen Frühstück.“ Face hielt Murdocks Arm fest, als der an ihm vorbeigehen wollte. Unter dem Schirm der obligatorischen blauen Basecap sahen ihn große, braune Augen in einer Mischung aus Resignation und unbeantworteten Fragen an. Und wie immer ließ ihn die kindliche Unschuld in Murdocks Blick, die weder Krieg noch Krankheit hatten auslöschen können, schlucken. Seine Kehle war eng, als er sich - wie magisch davon angezogen - vorbeugte und den Piloten küsste. Murdock erwiderte seinen Kuss, doch nur einen Moment später fand sich Face auf seinen vier Buchstaben auf den harten Bohlen des Stegs wieder. 

„Ich war lange genug hier, um alles zu hören, was der Colonel gesagt hat, Facey.“ Murdock stopfte die Hände in seine Jackentasche. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du ein Problem mit Bobbis Vater.“

Face rappelte sich auf. „Das ist nur ein Missverständnis“, sagte er. „Bobbi und ich haben nie übers Heiraten gesprochen. Ihr Vater ist nur scharf auf meinen Anteil an unserem Anteil an Brians Ruinen. Er denkt wirklich, dass es dort einen Schatz gibt und Brian ihn finden und uns alle unvorstellbar reich machen wird. Das ist doch Humbug. Es gibt keine Schätze in dieser Ruine.“ Face war dankbar über den Themenwechsel. „Niemand glaubt wirklich daran, außer vielleicht Brian. Und er ist ohnehin mehr an den alten Knochen und Tonschüsseln interessiert, die wir gefunden haben.“ Er trat zu Murdock und legte die Arme um den hageren Piloten. „Hör’ mal, in ein paar Tagen sind wir wieder in L.A. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns nach diesem Job abseilen und irgendwohin in die Sonne fliegen. Ich kenne da ein hübsches, kleines Hotel und wenn du willst, kannst du uns selbst hinfliegen.“

Murdock sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss zurück ins Veteranenhospital. Wenn ich noch länger weg bin, verlegen sie mich wieder in die geschlossene Abteilung. Da ist es wie in einem Gefängnis, Face. Sie halten einen ständig unter Aufsicht. Und da komme ich auch nicht mehr so einfach raus, wenn Hannibal mich braucht. Außerdem halte ich es da drin nicht aus, bei all den Verrückten.“

„Na komm, sei kein Spielverderber“, sagte er seiden, sein Mund dicht an Murdocks Ohr. Face war gewohnt, dass sein Lächeln und ein paar schmeichelnde Worte ihm einbrachten, was er wollte. „Ich finde doch immer einen Weg, dich rauszuholen.“ Seine Hände glitten über den Rücken des Piloten, in seinen Nacken, beugten sein Gesicht nach vorn, seinem entgegen. „Ich habe noch gar keinen ordentlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss von dir bekommen.“

„Nein.“ Murdock wich zurück, löste sich aus seinem Griff und sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Nein. Dir fällt das alles so leicht, was? Aus Bobbis Bett zurück zu mir und... Es tut mir leid, Face. Nein.“ Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, lief dann an ihm vorbei und auf den Pfad zum Camp. 

Frustriert trat Face gegen einen der Pfähle am Steg, an denen man die Bootstaue festmachen konnte. Verdammt. Was war plötzlich mit allen los? Das ganze Team hackte auf ihm herum. Hannibal kanzelte ihn wie einen Schuljungen ab. B.A. teilte ihn zu den scheußlichsten Arbeiten ein und Murdock hatte offenbar plötzlich beschlossen, dass sich etwas an ihrer perfekten Beziehung ändern musste. 

Schließlich war zwischen ihnen nie die Rede von Treue gewesen. Treue, was für ein pompöses Wort. Was war es mehr als ein Wort. Und überhaupt, was hatte es schon für eine Bedeutung, wenn er mit Bobbi oder sonst einer der hübschen Frauen ins Bett ging, die ihm immer und überall zu begegnen schienen. Sie waren nicht wichtig für ihn. Nicht so wie Murdock. So weit er sich selbst in der Lage hielt zu lieben, liebte er diesen verrückten Kerl. Murdock, Hannibal und B.A. waren doch die einzigen Menschen, zu denen er sich noch emotionale Bindungen erlaubt hatte – nach dem Desaster mit Leslie. 

Er seufzte und kletterte die Strickleiter zum Boot hoch. Die anderen würden beim Frühstück im Camp sitzen und er hatte keine Lust darauf, ihnen jetzt zu begegnen. Weder seiner Einheit, noch Bobbi, und schon gar nicht ihrem Vater. Statt dessen schnappte er sich einen der ordentlich aufgerollten Schlafsäcke, stopfte ihn in seinen Rücken und streckte sich auf der Sitzbank unterhalb der Reling aus. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen – schließlich hatte er eine anstrengende, unruhige Nacht hinter sich.

 

* * *

 

Die große Hütte im Zentrum des Camps, die als eine Art Versammlungshalle für die Flusspiraten diente, war leer. Nach dem Trinkgelage der letzten Nacht schliefen die Piraten noch in den Löchern, die sie ihre Quartiere nannten. 

El Cajon dagegen schien die Festivitäten wesentlich besser als seine Mannschaft überstanden zu haben, er saß in einem Stuhl und hatte wie üblich sein Holzbein auf einem Hocker abgelegt. Ob er wohl jetzt auch eine Pistole in der Prothese versteckt hielt, wie bei ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß? Der Colonel hatte davon berichtet, dass nur die Tatsache, dass die Patronen der Flusspiraten mit Papier umhüllt waren und bei El Cajons unfreiwilligem Bad durchweichten, ihn davor bewahrten, von dem Pirat erschossen zu werden. 

Cajon nickte ihm zu und grinste breit. 

„Murdock.“

Er drehte sich um und sah den Colonel am Eingang der Hütte stehen, die ihnen von Cajon als „Gästequartier“ angeboten worden war. Ein Blick auf das verfaulende Dach und die morschen Balken hatten sie ablehnen lassen. Es war sicherer, auf dem Boot zu schlafen. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass es im Camp eine Feuerstelle und einen uralten, gemauerten Herd gab und so hatten sie dort ihre Mahlzeiten eingenommen. B.A. hatte sicher schon den Kaffee fertig. Er trat zu Hannibal.

„Alles in Ordnung, Captain?“, fragte Smith und musterte ihn kritisch. 

Murdock nickte und hielt dem Blick der graublauen Augen stand. Was war auch schon passiert... Abgesehen davon, dass er sich mal wieder in der ganz eigenen, chaotischen Welt seiner Gefühle verloren hatte. Es schien, als stände ihm wieder einmal ein Ausflug ins LaLa-Land bevor. Dabei war doch alles so einfach, wenn man nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. „Aye, Captain, alles in Ordnung“, sagte er mit seiner besten Mr.-Scott-Imitation, doch kein Lächeln hellte die ernste Miene des Colonels auf. 

„Wir müssen reden, Murdock.“

Er sah Hannibal an und hatte das Gefühl, bereits alles zu wissen, was der andere Mann ihm sagen wollte. „Er hat solche Angst davor, alleine zu sein, Colonel“, sagte er einfach. „Und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er nie mehr alleine sein wird. Das ist alles, was für mich wichtig ist.“

Smith sah ihn einen langen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte er. „Ich verstehe.“ Er legte den Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Mannes. „B.A. hat unser Frühstück sicher inzwischen fertig. Lassen wir es nicht kalt werden.“ 

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

„Ah, Señor Templeton.“ 

Face schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und starrte in das wenig attraktive, aber offensichtlich kürzlich gewaschene Gesicht El Cajons. Er wich zurück und setzte sich auf. Peck sah sich um. Außer ihm und dem Banditen schien niemand auf dem Boot zu sein. Die .45er war ein beruhigendes Gewicht an seiner Seite. 

Der Pirat ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Bank fallen und musterte Face mit seinen kleinen, schlauen Augen. „Ich bin nicht immer ein guter Mensch gewesen, Si. Aber meine Tochter ist mein einziger Stolz, Señor.“

Face räusperte sich, erwiderte aber nichts. Verdammt, wo steckte Hannibal? Sogar die grimmige Miene B.A.s wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen, als mit dem übelriechenden Pirat allein zu sein. Die Worte des Colonels kamen zu ihm zurück und vertrieben den letzten Rest Schläfrigkeit aus ihm. Es sah wirklich so aus, als würde sein Glück in letzter Zeit etwas mager ausfallen...

„Señor. Meine Tochter hat einen guten Ehemann verdient.“ Cajon blinzelte listig. „Und einen reichen Ehemann. Einen Mann, dem ein Teil eines Schatzes gehört, Si?“

„Papa.“ Bobbi kam aus dem Steuerhaus. „Ich werde einen Mann nur heiraten, weil ich ihn liebe und nicht, weil er reich ist.“ Sie setzte sich neben Face und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Und ich liebe Templeton.“

„Also, Bobbi... ich glaube... das ist ein Missverständnis.“ Face machte sich von ihr los. „Ich meine, von einer Hochzeit war nie die Rede.“

„Señor Templeton.“ Der Flusspirat richtete sich zu seiner nicht sehr beeindruckenden Größe auf und legte eine Hand an den Gürtel, an dem wie üblich seine antiken Pistolen hingen. „Meine Tochter ist eine ehrliche Frau. Und ich verlange...“

„Señor Coffin.“

Nicht nur der Pirat drehte sich bei der beleidigenden Anrede um, sondern auch Bobbi – und Face, der seine Erleichterung kaum verhehlen konnte, als er den Colonel und Murdock an Bord klettern sah.

Hannibal zündete sich in aller Ruhe seine Zigarre an. „Wenn es ein Problem mit einem meiner Männer gibt, dann reden wir beide darüber.“

Murdock lehnte sich mit unbeteiligter Miene hinter Hannibal gegen das Steuerhaus, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke gestopft. Er schien die Spitzen seiner Chucks angestrengt zu studieren. 

Der Flusspirat grinste ihn an und entblößte dabei seine Zahnruinen. „Ah, Si – von Commandante zu Commandante, ja?“

Smith zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte nicht vor, mit dem übelriechenden Pirat Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie waren lediglich nur ein Zweckbündnis eingegangen. „Reden wir Klartext. Bobbi wird sicherlich hier bleiben wollen – und ich werde meinen Lieutenant wieder mit nach L.A. nehmen. Also ist es doch wohl so eine Art finanzielle Entschädigung, auf die wir uns einigen werden.“

„Papa!“, protestierte Bobbi.

„Sei still, mein Kind und hören wir, was dieser Gentleman zu sagen hat.“ Cajon legte sein Gesicht in Falten, die wohl Demut ausdrücken sollten. „Ich bin nur ein einfacher Pirat, aber...“, lamentierte er.

Doch Hannibal unterbrach ihn. „Wie viel?“, fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Papa!“ Bobbi sprang auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Aber ich liebe ihn. Du kannst mich und meine Gefühle doch nicht einfach so verkaufen.“

„Pah! Liebe!“, machte der Pirat geringschätzig. „Deine Mutter hat auch von Liebe gesprochen und ist dann gegangen mit diesem Kerl aus der Stadt, weil er reich war. Und dich hat sie bei den Nonnen gelassen.“

„Könnten wir die Familiengeschichten vielleicht für den Moment beiseite lassen“, unterbrach ihn Smith. „Wie viel?“

„Papa!!“

El Cajon lächelte sein schlaues Lächeln. „Eintausend amerikanische Dollars“, sagte er dann und befingerte seine schmierige Mütze. „So hat mein Mädchen eine anständige Mitgift.“

Hannibal gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. Der Pirat würde das Geld vermutlich für einen besseren Motor und eine modernere Bewaffnung für seinen Schrottkahn verwenden, um damit weiterhin den Fluss unsicher zu machen. Aber das war nicht mehr sein Problem. Mit der Entdeckung der Ruinen - und ihrer wissenschaftlichen Auswertung - würde in diesem Fleck der Welt ohnehin bald die Zivilisation einkehren und dann konnte El Cajon kaum mehr als „Geist des Flusses“ Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Er war ein Relikt aus einem Abenteuerroman, dessen letztes Kapitel gerade geschrieben wurde. 

„Einverstanden“, sagte der Colonel.

„Hannibal!“, protestierte Face. 

“Wir unterhalten uns später, Lieutenant.“

Der Pirat stand auf und wollte ihm die Hand schütteln, doch Smith übersah die Geste. Die Augen El Cajons verengten sich zu wütenden, schmalen Schlitzen, doch sein rundes Gesicht behielt seinen vergnügten Ausdruck trotz der erneuten Beleidigung bei.

Bobbi stampfte sehr undamenhaft auf die Planken ihres Bootes. „Das lasse ich nicht zu, Papa!“ Sie zog ihr Messer aus dem Stiefelschaft und packte Face am Arm. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Wut. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir verkaufen!“

Face ließ sich rückwärts gegen sie fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand, die das Messer hielt. Bobbi schrie überrascht auf und riss den Arm weg. Die Klinge verfehlte Face‘ Gesicht und Hals nur knapp und bohrte sich unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins in seine Haut. Sie wich entsetzt zurück, als sich Blut auf Face Hemd ausbreitete. 

Mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen ging Face in die Knie. 

Es war alles so schnell abgelaufen, dass keiner der anderen Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, einzugreifen. Jetzt schien alles gleichzeitig zu passieren. 

Cajon packte seine schockierte Tochter am Arm und zerrte sie von Face weg. 

Hannibal und Murdock traten zu ihrem verwundeten Teammitglied. 

Während Murdock sich neben Face kniete und die Arme um seine Taille legte, ihn festhielt - öffnete der Colonel Pecks Hemd und untersuchte die Stichwunde. „Sie ist nicht sehr tief, aber lang – das Messer ist am Schlüsselbein abgerutscht und hat die Haut bis zum Arm aufgeschlitzt. Das muss dringend genäht werden.“ Ohne große Umstände öffnete er das Hemd ganz, zog es Face aus und knüllte es zusammen, um es auf die Wunde zu drücken, im Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen. „Murdock, lauf’ ins Camp und hol’ B.A. Ich brauche seine Hilfe, um das hier zu verbinden.“ Er griff nach der Schulter des Piloten, schüttelte ihn, doch Murdock blinzelte ihn nur verständnislos an. „Ich gehe selbst.“ Er nahm Murdocks Hand und drückte damit das Hemd gegen die Wunde, dann ließ er vorsichtig los – der Pilot hielt den Druck bei. „Okay. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Piraten und Bobbi, die sich ans andere Ende des Kahns verzogen hatten, dann kletterte er die Strickleiter zum Steg hinunter und war kurz darauf außer Sicht.

Face lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund zurück, wandte den Kopf, um zu ihm aufzusehen und hob dann die Hand, um Murdocks Wange zu streicheln. „Sccchh...“, machte er. „Es ist alles gut. Es ist alles gut. Hörst du mir zu? Das ist nicht schlimm, nur ein böser Kratzer. Es ist nicht mehr als das, nur ein böser Kratzer. Wir haben doch schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden. Okay? Murdock, hörst du mir zu?“

Ein Schaudern glitt durch den schlaksigen Piloten und er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Pecks Stirn. „Face“, flüsterte er. „Sie hätte dich fast umgebracht.“

„Unsinn. Einfach Unsinn. Wir haben doch nicht Vietnam und all die irrwitzigen Abenteuer überlebt, in die uns Hannibal geschickt hat, nur damit ich hier mitten im Urwald von...“ Er unterbrach sich, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Verdammt, jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Oberkörpers, sogar das Atmen, tat weh. „Es ist nur ein Kratzer. Hannibal ist sauer auf mich, also wird er ohne Betäubung nähen. Ich brauch dich. Okay? Murdock? Bleib’ jetzt bei mir. Ich brauche dich. Halt’ noch ein bisschen länger durch.“

Der Pilot hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war wieder klar, auch wenn seine Augen noch den Schreck widerspiegelten. „Okay“, sagte er langsam. „Okay.“ 

„Gut.“ Erleichtert holte Face Luft und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. „Verdammt, bin ich froh, dass du da bist.“ Es kam den Worten am nächsten, die er nicht über die Lippen brachte, nicht einmal jetzt. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn sie lange genug überlebten, um ein irgendwann zu erreichen. Er ließ seine Hand – die Murdocks Gesicht nie verlassen hatte – in den Nacken des Piloten gleiten und zog seinen Kopf das kleine Stück zu sich herunter, das es zu überbrücken galt, um ihn zu küssen. 

Dann hörte er zu seiner Erleichterung das Geräusch von Stiefeln, die über den hölzernen Steg rannten und das leise Klirren von B.As Goldketten und schloss erleichtert die Augen.

 

* * *

 

Während des restlichen Aufenthaltes hatte er weder Cajon, noch Bobbi wiedergesehen. Nachdem er genäht und verbunden war, hatten sich B.A. und der Colonel darum gekümmert, ihre restliche Ausrüstung zu verstauen. Murdock wich nicht von seiner Seite. 

Hannibal kam alle zwei Stunden, um Face‘ Temperatur zu prüfen und den Verband auf frische Blutspuren zu untersuchen. B.A. brachte ihnen etwas zu essen. Doch ansonsten blieben die beiden alleine auf Bobbis Boot. Face war froh darüber. Er fühlte sich benommen von den Schmerzmitteln und den Antibiotika, mit denen ihn Hannibal vollgepumpt hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn nur, dass Murdock die meiste Zeit über schwieg, kaum mehr als ein ‚Ja’ oder ‚Nein’ war ihm nicht abzuringen.

Dann schlief er ein.

Irgendwann viel später erwachte er in der Dunkelheit. Seine Kehle war trocken und er fühlte sich heiß, zu heiß. Er schob die kratzige Wolldecke von sich, mit der er zugedeckt war und stieß gegen eine Schulter. 

Face blinzelte. Auf der Bank entlang der Reling, direkt über ihnen, stand eine Laterne und warf gelbes Licht in die tropische Nacht. Neben ihm schlief Murdock. Unter sich spürte er den Schlafsack, der die harten Planken des Schiffes etwas polsterte. Ein dumpfes Brennen strahlte von seiner Schulter aus, aber er ignorierte es so gut er konnte und setzte sich auf. Sofort wurde ihm schwindlig und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Langsam öffnete er sie wieder und dieses Mal behielt die Welt ihren angestammten Platz bei, nichts drehte sich, nichts wogte. 

„Liegenbleiben“, kam ganz aus seiner Nähe das Kommando, dann tauchte der Colonel im Lampenschein auf. Er warf einen Blick auf Murdock, doch der schlief weiter. Hannibal ließ sich neben seinem XO nieder, drückte ihn zurück auf den Schlafsack und schob sein offenes Hemd von der Schulter, um den Verband zu checken. „Du bleibst besser ganz still liegen, damit die Nähte nicht reißen“, sagte er dann. „Außerdem hat sich deine Temperatur erhöht. Ich hoffe, das wächst sich nicht zu einer Infektion aus.“

„Ich wollte... nur etwas trinken.“ Seine Stimme klang so rau, wie sich sein Hals anfühlte.

Hannibal griff über ihn hinweg und zog neben Murdock eine Feldflasche hervor. Dann half er Face, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und hielt ihm die Flasche an den Mund, damit er trinken konnte. 

Wütend griff Face danach. „Verdammt, ich bin kein Kleinkind, ich kann das selbst.“

„Sei gefälligst leiser, sonst weckst du Murdock!“, zischte sein kommandierender Offizier. „Er wollte die ganze Zeit hier sitzen bleiben. Ich musste ihn überreden, schlafen zu gehen. Ich kann nicht zwei Kranke zur gleichen Zeit in meiner Einheit brauchen.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Face gab die Flasche zurück.

„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir. Nicht jetzt. Wir werden uns noch unterhalten, Lieutenant, wenn wir Zuhause sind. Und es wird kein angenehmes Gespräch, das verspreche ich dir.“

„Ja, Sir.“ 

„Und jetzt schlaf’ weiter. Du brauchst deine Kraft für die Rückreise. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben noch kein Flugzeug. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir B.A. dort hinein bekommen müssen.“ Hannibal drückte kurz die unverletzte Schulter seines Lieutenants, dann verschwand er wieder in den vorderen Teil des Boots.

Seufzend schloss Face die Augen. Dieses Mal hatte er die Sache wirklich gründlich versaut...

 

* * *

 

Der Abschied von Tawnia und Brian war kurz und schmerzlos. Die beiden brannten darauf, zu den Ruinen zurück zu kehren und die Ausgrabungen fort zu setzen. 

Zur verabredeten Zeit tauchte einer der Flusspiraten auf und steuerte Bobbis Schiff den Fluss hinauf, brachte sie bis zur nächsten, größeren Ansiedlung, Monte Alegre. 

Sie übernachteten dort, noch auf den Schiff, denn bei ihrer Ankunft hatten sie sich nicht unbedingt Freunde gemacht und da der erste Eindruck ja bekanntlich zählte, durften sie auch dieses Mal nicht mit einem freundlicheren Empfang rechnen. Die gute Nachricht war, dass ihr Leihwagen noch hier war und sie mit ihm zur nächsten Stadt mit einem Flughafen fahren konnten.

Doch bis dahin galt es noch eine Nacht hinter sich zu bringen. 

Face saß an der Reling und starrte auf das Wasser des Flusses, der sie sanft hin und her schaukelte. Die Sterne spiegelten sich darin. Das Fieber war vergangen und auch die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen. Eigentlich sollte er schlafen, doch daran war nicht zu denken. 

Er hob den Kopf, als ein zweiter Körper hinter ihn glitt, sich eng an seinen Rücken schmiegte und sich zwei Arme um seine Taille schlangen. „Du solltest schlafen“, sagte er. „Ich werde dir ein Flugzeug besorgen und du fliegst uns nach Hause.“

„Ich habe geschlafen. Und du weißt doch, ich fliege jeden Vogel – sogar im Schlaf.“ Murdock legte das Kinn auf Face gesunde Schulter. 

„Hannibal zieht uns die Haut in Streifen ab, wenn er herausbekommt, dass wir hier herumsitzen und Sterne zählen, anstatt uns auszuruhen.“ Aus dem Nichts überfiel Face der Drang zu kichern und er gab ihm nach. 

Murdock lachte ein wenig mit ihm. Dann begann er zu summen. Es war der Witch Doctor-Song, den er seit ihrer Ankunft in den Ruinen immer wieder gesungen hatte. Zuerst summte er nur die Melodie, dann sang er leise, sein Mund dicht an Face Ohr: 

 

“Now, you've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ....

Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang   
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...”

 

„Ich fürchte, wir werden mehr brauchen als einen Zauberspruch“, meinte Face nach eine Weile.

Murdock legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ja“, erwiderte er leise. „Wir brauchen uns.“

Dann war es wieder still, bis auf die Geräusche der tropischen Nacht. 

Ende


End file.
